Replaced By a Note
by Lightkit
Summary: Tohru has disappeared, kidnapped in the night! A note has been left with a riddle. Yuki and Kyo must work together and find her. Before it's too late! Random guy rulez! Ch. 12 up! :
1. Prologue

Replaced with a note

BY: Lightkit! (YAY!)

Summary: Tohru has disappeared, kidnapped in the night! A note has been left with a riddle. Yuki and Kyo must work together and find her. Before it's too late! Kyoru/Yukiru

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! Please don't be too harsh on me! Listen to the out the window song by Trout Fishing in America! Bye! Enjoy the story!**

Prologue: The Kidnapping

2: Is it time yet?

1: No, not yet. Wait 'till hyper boy and the Princeleave.

3: They are going now.

4: Yes!

2: (into walkie-talking) Go, go, go!

Tohru's POV (in Tohru's bedroom)

Knock, knock, knock

T: Who's there?

Silence

T: Hello?

No answer

T: (walks over to the door) Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun?

No answer

(Opens door)

thump

thud

5: He, he, he…

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun! What happened? Who's taken Tohru? What will happen next? Any one have any ideas to who took Tohru?**


	2. Ch 1 She's Gone!

Replaced by a note

By Lightkit

**A/N: Hi! It's Lightkit! Thanks to my reviewers. On that note… come on people! 38 hits and only 3 reviews?! That's 35 of you people who didn't review! Shame on you 35 people! And some people didn't make it a favorite story! The reviewers got 'Favorite Story' status.**

**Responses to reviews:**

CLFBF: Yes I know it was short, but you've read the rest of the story.

tigersim1: Yes I know who you are. Congrats on your account. I like my story too.

Kibamaru: I'm not going to answer that

**Anyway, thanks and a cookie to my reviewers (throws cookies).**

**On with the story! Oh yeah… the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter 1: She's gone!**

Yuki and Kyo walk into the kitchen, (**A/N: Yuki just waking up, Kyo from his run**) expecting to see Tohru cooking breakfast. But there was no one there. There was no note telling them she wouldn't be there and no breakfast. Most importantly, there was no Tohru!

Kyo shook his head. "She must still be in bed," he said.

Yuki leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Then go wake her up, stupid cat," he said, nodding his head towards the doorway.

Kyo shook his fist angrily at Yuki. "You know, I was going to do that any way!" He shot back angrily.

"Sure baka neko." Yuki rolled his eyes.

Kyo glared at Yuki. "Grr…" he growled

Kyo stomped up the stairs, cursing Yuki under his breath. After he had changed, Kyo knocked on Tohru's door.

"Tohru! It's time for breakfast!" He yelled, pounding on her door. When he was met by silence, he thought, '_Huh. I knew she was a heavy sleeper, but this is odd, even for her. Maybe she's sick? Nah, she would have answered._'"Tohru?" He knocked again, more softly this time. After a few moments more of silence, he began to worry even more. _Where is she? Either she's asleep, or she's not in her room. I wonder if she left early. No, she would have left us a note in the kitchen with leftovers to heat for breakfast._ Finally he couldn't take it any longer.

"Tohru," he said, "I'm coming in…"

Kyo waited a little while longer to see if she would finally say something, then opened the door a crack. When that didn't conclude to anything, he opened the door fully and walked in. What he saw made him yell, and back away.

"!" he screamed, backing into the doorway.

Immediately, thumping sounds could be heard in the stairwell. Yuki appeared in the entryway ran down the hall to Tohru's room. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting from running so fast up stairs.

"What happened?" Yuki panted. "Why are you yelling? And why are you in Miss Honda-san's room?" He straightened, and glared at Kyo. "You didn't do anything to her did you?"

"N-n-no," he said, visibly shaking. "I didn't… but someone did!"

Kyo then pointed a shaking finger at the baseball bat lying on the floor of Tohru's room. Yuki stepped inside, and cast his gaze over the rest of the room. Along with the bat there were other signs of struggle: a pile of clothes scattered across the floor, a dresser drawer halfway open, the backdoor open to reveal one of Yuki's shirts halfway off the line and a pair of Kyo's pants sitting on the deck, the bed sheets gone.

Yuki was startled. "Why would she…hang on, what's this?" Yuki bent and picked up the bat to reveal a note taped to the back. It said:

Poor Tohru. Poor Tohru,

Wouldn't want to be you.

Unless you boys start to climb,

She'll run out of **time**.

"She's obviously been kidnapped," Kyo said angrily, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the note. "Maybe this is some kind of ransom note?"

Yuki cupped his chin in his hand, thinking, looking over the note. "It looks more like something from a child's riddle book."

Kyo clapped his hands together. "Maybe this will lead us to Tohru! Let's see, time is underlined so it must be important."

"Well," Yuki said, rubbing his forehead, "I can't think of anything over my growling stomach. Let's head downstairs and eat breakfast. Maybe that will help us think clearer."

"Fine," Kyo growled. He grabbed the note and stomped down the stairs, Yuki following, though with softer steps.

Each went different ways as they reached the kitchen. Yuki headed to the cupboard for their cereal, while Kyo went to the fridge for milk and orange juice. After sitting down at the table, they crunched their cereal and the riddle.

"Time," Kyo mumbled through a mouth full of corn flakes.

"Time," Yuki whispered, sipping his juice.

Suddenly, it came to them. They turned to other and shouted in unison, "TIME!"

**Wasn't that fun? Who else out there can figure out the riddle? Come on, try to guess! Everyone who tries gets…a $10 gift card to Coldstone Creamery! Anyone who gets it gets…a year's supply of Coldstone ice cream! Yay! Aren't I generous? Anyway, see you all later!**

**Bye! R&R!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NOW NOT IN SCRIPT.**


	3. Ch 2 Bell tower

Replaced by a note

By Lightkit

**A/N: Yay! I got some reviews! And some people got it RIGHT! YAY! Here they are:**

** 1****st**** place- Kyonkichi-san and Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

** 2****nd**** place- tigersim1 (You were close with Big Ben!)**

** 3****rd**** place- kibamaru**

** People who didn't even try- AbbysCorner and CLFBF (You knew what it was!)**

**The answer was: CLOCK TOWER! Or in other words (the words used in this story, The BELL TOWER!**

** Any way thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing, and read this chapter!**

Ch. 2: The Bell Tower

"The new clock tower they built downtown!" Kyo exclaimed.

Yuki nodded. "The kidnappers must have taken her there."

Kyo punched the air. "Well, let's get going!" They raced around to the tiny tool shed where everything was kept. After dislodging their bikes from the middle and casting a forlorn glance at Tohru's pink bike still hanging on the wall, Yuki and Kyo zoomed down the street. Arriving at the tower around 5 pm, the boys locked their bikes up, and started towards the tower.

"I wonder where they put her." Yuki said, thinking. "And if they left another note, which I'm sure wouldn't happen but there is a possibility, where would it be?"

Taken aback, Kyo said, "Well, I'd put it somewhere where not many people would find it and read it."

"That means it could be in any nook or cranny inside, or maybe even stuck on the outside!" Yuki exclaimed. "We'd never find it!"

"Hey," Kyo shrugged. "All we have to do is climb up the outside and take the stairs inside"

"I'll take the stairs." Yuki said immediately.

"Right!" Kyo yelled. "And I'll take the outside!" He struck a heroic pose, looking up towards the sky with a fist at the ready.

Yuki took one look at Kyo and decided to start walking before Kyo could change his mind. "Idiot," he said quietly, closing the door gently.

Kyo stood there a while longer before finally realizing his gargantuan mistake. "Hey, wait a minute!" he realized. "D--- IT! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" he shouted, causing quite a scene.

Yuki leaned out from the fourth floor window, calling down, "Yes you are."

Kyo shook a fist at the now vacant window Yuki had called down from. "Grr," he grumbled, and reached for a handhold. "I'll show you who's an idiot!"

Kyo had just started climbing when Yuki reached the sixth floor.

Miraculously, they both get to the 12th (and final) floor at the same time.

"I've checked everywhere inside," Yuki panted. "I searched the book store, the gift shop, everywhere! I didn't even find a note!"

Kyo ran a hand through his bright orange hair, clearly stumped. "I didn't find the note either. Maybe it's up here somewhere."

They start looking around, and, after five very unsuccessful minutes, Kyo opens the bell and clock maintenance door. He notices that there's a ladder hanging outside of the open window.

"I'm going up to the bell." Kyo called over his shoulder.

Yuki scrambled up from where he was kneeling to check under the displays. "I'm coming too." he said, scampering over.

"Suit yourself," Kyo said, and started up the ladder. The boys climbed up the ladder, and into the bell chamber. Immediately, Kyo notices a small spot of blue just inside the bell. "Look!" he exclaimed, pointing. "What's that?"

Yuki bent to look just inside. "It's Miss Honda's shoe!" he yelped excitedly.

"Don't just stand there!" Kyo said. "Grab it!"

Yuki grabs the shoe, but there's no Tohru in it!

"D--- IT!" Kyo muttered.

While Kyo was brooding, Yuki had been examining the shoe. "There's an envelope inside the shoe," he said quietly.

"What did you say?!" Kyo snapped back to reality.

"I said," Yuki shot back, "that there is an envelope inside Miss Honda's shoe!"

"Well, what's in it?" Kyo demanded. "Open it!"

Yuki gently ripped it open, being careful not to tear whatever was inside. He sighed. "What's in it?" Kyo said angrily. "Don't tell me it's another note!" Yuki just looked at him, and was silent.

"D--- IT!" Kyo yowled. "Not another frickin' note!" He sighed and face palmed himself. Sighing again, he mumbled, "Just read it. And call her Tohru, for Akito's sake!"

"Fine!" Yuki snapped. "It says:

What a shame, what a shame.

She's still missing, and you're to blame.

Where Greeks put on an ancient play,

Boy, Miss Honda's having a really Bad Day."

Kyo brightened. "That's easy!"

**Dun dun duuuuun! Can you figure this one out too? CLFBF, no you can't tell them! If you do, Flarefur will come after you with a chainsaw/bazooka. Now review with your answers and all will be well, and I will cont. this story. Bye!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

**PS- If this is too hard, blame Flarefur. I asked the kid where to go next and they answered with this!**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	4. Ch 3 Bad day and a bell

Replaced by a Note

By Lightkit (YAY!)

** A/N: HI! Lightkit here! I'm sorry this is taking so long but one of my parental figures (who are supposed to encourage you in good things you do) doesn't like me going on here. So I have to do this in secret. Anyway… no one got the last riddle right. The answer was a movie theatre. A theatre would have been accepted (Ooh big word!)! Any way this chapter is dedicated to my constant reviewers: kibamaru, tigersim1, and CLFBF! Now on with the story!!**

**Recap****:**

Yuki and Kyo climb up a clock tower to find Tohru and find her shoe and another note. Kyo solved it lickety-split.

**CH. 3- Bad day and a bell**

Yuki looked astonished. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Kyo exclaimed. "Look. The 'b' in Bad and the 'd' in Day are capitalized!"

"So?" Yuki rolled his eyes. "Get to the point."

"It's a title!" Kyo shook his head. "There's a movie playing called Bad Day and a theatre is where Greeks put on plays!"

"Genius!" Yuki exclaimed. Then he looked kind of surprised. "Wow the baka neko actually has a brain."

"Dang it!" Kyo sighed. "I almost got away with a pure compliment!"

Yuki sighed also, and rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go to the movies."

By now the sun has pretty much set by now (**A/N: Great timing! XP**), providing great cover for the boys as they started the climb back down the maintenance ladder. Unfortunately, it was also time for the bell to strike six.

'GONG' the first strike shook the tower and sent Kyo and Yuki tumbling off the tower.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both yelled.

'GONG'

'_Falling, falling, Tohru_' was what was going through their heads.

'GONG'

"Yuki!" Kyo yelled.

"What do you want?" Yuki practically screamed to be heard.

"Grab my wrist!" Kyo yelped as he glanced off the side.

"Why?!" Yuki got a confused look as he yelled back.

'GONG'

"I think I can maneuver us out of this mess!" Kyo watched as Yuki struggled with himself. "Hurry up! The ground's getting closer!" That seemed to make up his mind. Yuki grabbed Kyo's wrist. Kyo yanked Yuki up so that Yuki lay on his back, and spread his arms to stabilize his flight. He leaned left, aiming for the copse of trees in the small garden.

'GONG'

With a thump, a thud and a rustle, Kyo and Yuki landed in the trees. "OUCH!" They both yelled.

'GONG'

"D--- BELL!" Kyo moaned, rubbing his head.

"That was horrible timing… (**A/N: No pun intended. XP**)" Yuki moaned.

After they laid there for about five minutes, Kyo sat up and shook the leaves out of his flaming orange hair. "Okay got the note?" Yuki nodded. "And the shoe?" Yuki nodded again. "Okay, then off to the movies!" Kyo said, and leapt down from the branches.

**A/N: YAY! So now they are off to the movies to find a note or (possibly) Tohru. There wasn't a note in this one. There **_**WILL**_** be more notes on the way. Next chapter there will be two more characters in here! I am having so much fun making this stuff up! See ya next time!**

**BYE!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	5. Ch 4 The movies and a Chance Meeting

Replaced by a Note

By Lightkit (Yay!)

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated solely and wholly to my reviewers. Give a big hand to… kibamaru87, CLFBF, tigersim1, AbbysCorner, Kyki- The late Night writer, and Kyonkichi-san! BTW, Kyonkichi-san was the only one to review my fifth chapter, a huge thanks and a cookie four meters in diameter (throws cookie)! I hope you all are having fun reading this! Now on to the story!**

**But first…**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Now**_**, on with the story!**

Ch. 4- The movies and a chance meeting

Kyo and Yuki began the long bike ride back to the other side of town.

"Grr," Kyo growled quietly.

Then all was quiet for five minutes, until Yuki looked around and said, "Awkward silence."

It set Kyo off. "Fine! I'll break the 'awkward silence'!"

Unfortunately, Kyo had to make the quotation marks with his hands around the awkward silence part. So he let go of the handlebars and crashed into… none other than… Haru and Momiji!

"Waahh!" Momiji cried. "Yuki, Kyo hit me with a bike!"

Haru lost it and went black, which Yuki noticed right away. "Why the f--- did you let go of the handlebars? Momiji, shut up!"

"You want a fight you d--- cow?!" Kyo sneered.

Black Haru was obscenely calm. "Yes why not?"

Just as the two are about to engage in the brawl of the century, Yuki dumps a bucket of water on their heads, turning Black Haru into White Haru in no time flat, and getting Kyo severely annoyed and wet.

Yuki sighed and face palmed himself. "Can we _please_ get on with our search?" he asked, in a bored tone.

"Ooh, a hunt!" Momiji squealed. He rocked back and forth on his heels and continued, "What'cha hunting for guys? Treasure, money? A present for Tohru? A date?"

"Why you little!" Kyo exclaimed, and lunged for Momiji. As Kyo lunged for him, Momiji pulled out a bottle of water and squirts Kyo in the face, stopping him in his tracks. "Grr…" Kyo growled again, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Now I believe Yuki was about to tell us what they were looking for?" Haru turned and asked with a straight face.

"Yes…" Yuki said. "We are looking for Miss –"

"Ahem…" Kyo coughed. He gave Yuki a meaningful look **(see one of the previous chapters)**.

Yuki gulped and quickly rephrased himself. "I mean… we are looking for Tohru-san."

"Why? Did she dump you?" Momiji smirked.

"No." Yuki said, holding a very angry Kyo back. "Someone kidnapped her last night. They've been leaving notes with riddles on them that lead us to more notes with riddles to lead us to Tohru. The last one told us to come here."

"Can we see the notes?" Haru actually looked interested for once. Yuki nodded and handed Haru the notes. Haru and Momiji looked them over a few times, and gave them back to Yuki, who pocketed them. "We'll look for the next note for you." Haru looked bored again.

"Yeah!" Momiji clapped his hands together. "We were going to see Bad Day anyway!"

"Really? You'd do that?!" Yuki looked startled.

"Of course!" Momiji stopped bouncing and looked seriously at Yuki. "She's our friend too, you know."

"Yeah. We'll watch the movie and look for the note," Haru said.

"We'll bring it to you at midnight! Meet you on the roof!" Momiji jumped around again.

"Fine," Yuki said curtly. "Bye."

The two pairs parted ways, Momiji and Haru into the theatre and Kyo and Yuki home to search for clues as to who took Tohru.

* * *

**Isn't this fun? I can't wait to update again! First I have to do math homework and a double header this weekend (which means two games in a row, for you innocent saps who don't know what a double header is). Any way…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, ****REVIEW****!**

**Bye for now!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	6. Ch 5 The clue and the wait

Replaced by a Note

By Lightkit (Yay!)

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with the next part of my story! There won't be a riddle in this chapter. It will be in the next! Thanks to my reviewers! Here's a four meter wide cookie for milibloom, massie, Kyonkichi-san, and kibamaru (throws cookies to people)! On with the story…**

**First things first…**

**Disclaimer: you know**

Ch. 5- The clue and a long wait

After Yuki and Kyo got home, they made themselves something to eat. Since Tohru wasn't there to get them dinner (**A/N: That was back at five, it's like 8 now!)**, it was cold leftovers. Once they had finished, the two boys then went up to search Tohru's room for clues as to the identity of the kidnapper. On the way there, Yuki noticed a window down the hall that was open.

"That window wasn't open when I went to bed last night…" Yuki murmured.

"So?" Kyo snapped.

Yuki sighed. "The kidnapper must have gotten in through there," he said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh…" Kyo's shoulders sank a little from their proud normality.

They went down the hall to Tohru's door and opened it. No one had gone in all day, so it was untouched. "Start looking for clues," Yuki ordered. And for the next three hours and 58 minutes, they searched and searched and searched but didn't find anything. At 11:58pm Kyo and Yuki went up to the roof to wait for Momiji and Haru.

Kyo glanced at his watch. It was 12 o'clock midnight. "Where are they?!" he exclaimed, peering off the edge of the roof.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Cut them some slack. It only just turned 12 o'clock! Give them a little longer."

A half hour later, Kyo gave Yuki a menacing look.

"They'll be here soon…" he assured. But in his head, Yuki thought, '_I hope…_'

'_Five and a half hours later'_

Kyo snored lightly as he slept.

Yuki's eyelids were drooping. He yawned, "Where are they…" and fell over asleep.

"WE'RE HERE! WAKE UP, WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE!" Momiji screamed.

Kyo and Yuki both jumped, startled into wakefulness. "Wha-?"

Yuki stood up and brushed himself off. "You're late," he mumbled.

Kyo was more awake, as he had gotten approximately five and a half hours of sleep. "What happened to," he mimed Momiji, "meet you on the roof at midnight!"

Haru shook his head. "Hold on kitty-boy. Momiji will tell you what happened."

"Okay!" Momiji plopped down so everyone could sit. "Here's what happened…"

*Flashback*

**Huh? What happened to the flashback? It's the next Chapter! Duh! You'll have to keep reading to find out what happened when Haru and Momiji were at the theatre. Bye! Review please!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	7. Ch 6 Flashback and the next riddle

Replaced by a Note

By Lightkit (YAY me!)

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! Here's the next riddle and the flashback! Read it! Oh and BTW, Momiji does something very…un-Momiji-ish so be prepared. You have been warned…**

**Disclaimer: blah de blah blah…**

**Thanks to my new reviewers: UltimateShipper2008, kagome102694, and Mudblood-girl-101.**

**Thanks SOOOO much to my ever faithful reviewers: kibamaru87, Kyonkichi-san, and Kyki – The Late Night Writer.**

**All my reviewers, new and faithful, get a 6 METER WIDE CYBER COOKIE! Enjoy (throws cookies)!**

Ch. 6- Flashback and the riddle

Momiji and Haru walked into the theatre. They expected it to be hard to find seats, as this was the top movie of the week. But there was no one there.

"I wonder why no one's here." Momiji looked around.

Haru shrugged. "Makes it easier for us doesn't it? You take the top seats. I'll take the bottom."

Momiji nodded and bounced up the short staircase to the top seats. They looked and looked for the envelope with the note inside, but couldn't find it. Toward the end of the previews, people started to rush in, and they had to stop searching and sit down. During the movie, Momiji and Haru completely forgot about the note. Ad they left the theatre at 11 o'clock, Haru suddenly remembered.

"That was awesome!" Momiji exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Did you see the part when-"

"Momiji!" Haru came to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide.

Momiji stopped. "What?" he asked innocently.

"The note!" Haru turned, and stared at Momiji.

"What note?" Momiji looked confused, then his face brightened as he got it. "Oh that note…" His eyes grew wider than Haru's. "Oh sh-t the note!"

Momiji ran back inside, came out again, and pulled a gaping, dumbstruck Haru back into the theatre. When they tried to get into the theatre where they had watched the movie, they were stopped by a guard dude (ticket taker). He asked why they needed to get in.

"We left something in there! We need to go get it really badly!" Momiji yelped.

The ticket-taking guard dude smirked. "What'd you leave?"

"Umm…" Momiji thought fast. "Our grandma's will?"

"A will?" he raised an eyebrow.

Luckily, Haru had caught on. "Yeah. We were taking it to her and her lawyer. It was in an envelope."

A custodian came out of the theatre just in time to hear Haru's last statement.

"Did it have the name 'Tohru Honda' on it?" she asked shoving her cart down the hall toward the next theatre with her foot.

"YES!" Momiji and Haru exclaimed in unison.

The custodian shook her head and sighed, "Too bad honeys. I just threw it in the trash. The dumpster's out back if you want to look for it. It'll be in one of the blue and red striped bags I always use."

"Thanks, lady." Haru said before running down the hall. Momiji tipped the hat he always wore and took off after Haru, leaving a very confused custodian, and a baffled ticket-taking guard dude. Arriving around the back of the building, the rabbit and ox saw the special dumpster truck driving off.

"Aw shoot," Haru said, stomping his foot. "We missed it! I am _this_ close to going black right now!" He growled angrily, and finally got his dark side under control.

"To the dump!" Momiji struck a heroic pose with one hand on his hip and the other pointing to the sky. "Thank Akito they don't crush the dumpster trash," he mumbled afterwards.

Neither boy talked on the way to the dump. Once they got there, both guys gaped soundlessly at the mountains of trash.

Haru whistled. "Woo-ee! That's a lot of trash."

"We better get looking," Momiji said. They both took a deep breath, and dove right in.

Once they found the special red and blue striped bags, Momiji and Haru began to dig through them. After two hours and 59 minutes of straight digging, Momiji finally found it in the very bottom of the very last bag.

"Okay," Haru said stretching. "Now to Yuki's place…"

Momiji grabbed Haru's arm, shook his head and pointed in the general direction of the main house.

"Why do we need to go to the main house?" asked Haru, confusion showing on his normally-expressionless face.

"Shower… or a hose," Momiji coughed.

"Oh, right," Haru said, flushing a little. He looked over himself, covered in rotting trash. "Good idea."

*End Flashback*

"So we walked back to the main house, hosed ourselves off, changed, and came here." Momiji finished.

"So…the envelope please?" Kyo asked impatiently.

Haru pulled the envelope out of his back pocket. "Here."

Yuki grabbed the envelope and groaned. Inside was a lock of Tohru's hair and yet another note, which he handed to Kyo, who read it out loud to everybody. It said:

Smallish and round,

With a hole in the middle,

They could fit in the palm of your hand.

They're delicious, not nutritious

Be careful when you take one to the beach,

'Cause you might drop it in the sand.

Yum, yum, yum! Donuts dunkin' coffee!

This had everyone very confused.

**Can anyone figure it out? I meant for this to be confusing. Figure it our people and answer in your reviews! I kinda gave it away though…**

**I know this is taking a little longer than expected, but please, BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE! I'll try to update again soon. I've got the next chapter planned out, just haven't exactly written or typed it yet…**

**Anyway…**

**BYE! REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

PS- Addressing the matter noted to me by many reviewers, I know these are short, but it's hard to come up with genius. This one took me and hour, and it takes up four pages! Bear with me.

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	8. Ch 7 Who can figure out the note?

Replaced by a Note  
By Lightkit (YAY!)

A/N: YAY I'm back! FINALLY! I am not writing this from my home computer! Anyway, moving, thank you reviewers and read on!

**Disclaimer…blah blah blah.**

**Oh yeah, those who got the answer right are:**

** Mudblood-girl-101**

** Kyonkichi-san**

** Kyki- The Late Night Writer**

** milibloom**

** kibamaru87- *slaps back* what do you think I'm trying to do! *slaps again* I try hard enough to get this story updated! As I mentioned earlier, my father like hates me for going on here at all! Deal with the short chapters!**

Ch. 7- Who can figure out the note?

The note had everyone (Momiji, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki) confused to the point of extinction.

Kyo threw a punch at the nearest thing, which happened to be a wall. "What's that supposed to mean, d--- it?!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the beach?" Yuki suggested.

"Let's go ask Hari!" Momiji squealed, showing no sign of the bad-mouthing he had done the night before.

"Fine. Let's go," Haru said blatantly, showing no sign of emotion.

So the little group set off for the Sohma main house. Once there, they headed for Hatori's place. After knocking on the door for 3.92 seconds, Hatori Sohma answered the door.

"What took you so long? We've been knocking on your door for 3.92 seconds!" Kyo glared angrily at Hatori.

"You counted?" Hari raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Momiji bounced around from the front to the back to the middle, and back to the front again.

"Can you help us please?" Haru asked politely.

"What do you need my assistance for? You all look perfectly fine to me." Hatori crossed his arms.

"Miss -" Yuki started.

"Ahem!" Kyo coughed loudly.

Yuki voice shook slightly when he continued. "Tohru-san was kidnapped two nights ago, and we were left notes to lead us to other notes, which will hopefully lead us to Tohru. We're stuck on this one. Can you decipher it?"

Yuki handed Hatori the confusing note. He looked at it for a few seconds, then looked at them and shook his head. Then he slammed the door in their faces.

"Hey!" Kyo banged on the door with his fists.

Hatori opened the door slightly. "Yes?"

"You can at least give us back the note!" Kyo yowled angrily.

"Oh." Hatori reached into his pocket. "Here."

Hatori handed Kyo the note and slammed the door in his face. Again. Yuki rolled his eyes and led them around back, opened the paper door, and let everyone in. In the living room, they found Ritsu, Hatori, and a white-vapor-looking thing.

Hatori sighed. "What do you want now?"

"Our note solved!" Kyo exclaimed, throwing the note down on the table. The white floating thing came over and took the note. Momiji just stared at it, Haru looked blankly at it, Yuki sighed and face palmed himself.

"What do you think Shigure?" Kyo asked.

Shigure (**A/N: or rather his ghost (Mitchan finally got to him! XD)**) 'looked' at the note, shook as though he was laughing, and handed the note to Ritsu, who looked at it for 15 minutes, during which time they all enjoyed a nice game of Di Hin Min (**Rich man, Poor man, for those of you who didn't know already**).

Suddenly, Ritsu began yelling and screaming, "NOOOOOOOO! I'M SOORRRRYYYY!" Everybody looked up from his cards at the screaming Ritsu. "I COULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT!!!!! PLEASE RENDER MERCYFUL JUUUUUUDDGGEMMEEEEEEEENTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shigure's ghost quickly threw a card, shurikan style, right into Ritsu's side. "Haaaa," Ritsu kind of sighed and fainted. The white thing, a.k.a. Shigure's ghost, shook a little.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Yes Shigure, we all know that that poking thing comes in handy sometimes." Shigure's ghost began to shake even more. "Oh be quiet!" Hatori frowned. "Or I bring out the fan!" he added threateningly. A hole appeared at about head level, and an eerie scream echoed throughout the room. When all cared to open their eyes after squeezing them tight with their hands over their ears, Shigure's ghost was gone.

"I've got it!" Yuki shouted suddenly.

"Got what, the measles?" Kyo scoffed.

"Ah ha ha!" Momiji rolled on the floor laughing. "I get it! The measles… catch (inhale) measles…" He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"NO! The answer to the riddle, idiot!" Yuki scowled.

"Ohhhhh…" Kyo realized. "Right… so what's it mean?"

"Dunkin' Donuts!"

"Yay donuts!" Momiji clapped.

"This isn't the right time to be thinking about buying donuts, Yuki. We haven't figured out the note to save Rin's one and only friend yet," Haru said blankly.

"No!" Yuki exclaimed, laying the note flat so everyone could see. "The last line gives it away!" he explained, pointing it out. "Dunkin' Donuts has coffee and some people, who are seriously weird, dunk their donuts in their coffee! And there's a Dunkin' Donuts down the street by the Lake Beach!"

"So you finally figured it out…" Hatori smirked.

"Yes, now drive us to Dunkin' Donuts," Yuki demanded, gathering up their things.

"Fine. Come on." Hatori shook his head, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door, leaving everyone to scurry out behind him.

So! What will the next riddle be? Will there be a riddle in the next chapter? Or will there be Tohru there, sitting quietly at a table sipping coffee? Or will they all DIE? What will happen next? Find out next time on…

**REPLACED BY A NOTE!**

**Bye! Don't forget to review!**

**Luv,  
Lightkit**

**PS- BTW, CLFBF helped me a little bit with this.**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	9. Ch 8 Puerto Rice?

**Replaced by a Note**

By Lightkit (YAY ME!)

**A/N: Hi! I'm back. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No more disclaimers. It's getting boring. You all know that I don't own Fruits basket. Don't sue me.**

Ch. 8- Over the seas

Now Hatori drove them all over to the Dunkin' Donuts near the beach.

"Yes! Finally we're here!" Kyo released the blanket that he held to hide under so that they wouldn't get pulled over.

Yuki got out of the car, and peered over the edge of the roof. "You can untie yourself now."

"Yay!" Momiji was waiting, already bouncing around the car. "The beach and donuts await!"

"And the pretty girls," Haru and Shigure murmured, both to be promptly smacked in the back of the head by Yuki.

As Haru helped Kyo untie himself from the roof (**We all know that he doesn't like crowds or perverted ghosts**), Yuki, Shigure's ghost (under an umbrella), Hatori, and Momiji went over to the Dunkin' Donuts. Entering the nice establishment (**big word!**), they immediately saw an envelope taped to the underside of a table. Momiji ran over and grabbed a seat at that table, while Yuki and Hatori went and ordered donuts for everyone.

"What happened to Shigure?" Yuki asked as he and Hatori made their way over to the table Momiji had saved.

"He left," Haru, expressionless as ever, said. Yuki jumped and turned to see Haru standing almost right behind him, and Kyo behind Haru.

"Wait, when did you get here?!" Yuki cried, startled. "I thought you were still untying Kyo."

Kyo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's something called the front door. Try it sometime."

"As I was saying, he took the car as soon as I got Kyo untied." Haru jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the window as he sat down.

Hatori felt in his pocket for the keys. "Darn. I'll just take my donut to go and walk home."

Hatori grabbed his donut out of the bag (a powdered sugar donut) and left for home (**CLFBF: Bye bye Hatori!**). Once everyone had eaten their respective donut (Kyo- Glazed, Momiji- Chocolate glazed, filled, and iced with sprinkles and milk, Yuki- Glazed, Haru- Vanilla glazed with chocolate icing), they opened the envelope to see…a tiny slip of paper. It said: By the way, this Dunkin' Donuts is in San Juan.

"Where in the world is San Juan?!" Kyo asked angrily. Yuki, Haru, and Momiji all do a face palm. As soon as they do, a tiny flap on the tiny slip of paper flips open. The group huddled in closer to read the tiny writing.

This time it said: The capital of Puerto Rice. "Where the h--- is Puerto Rice?!" Kyo practically screamed. Even Yuki looked confused. Then another tiny flap on that tiny flap on that tiny piece of paper flips open. It said: Excuse me. Sorry about that.

"Huh?" Kyo raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

Then another flap flips open. That tiny flap on tiny flap on tiny flap on tiny slip of paper said: Puerto Rico. "D--- it!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table, almost breaking it in half. "How the h--- are we supposed to get to d--- Puerto Rico!?"

"I don't know," said Yuki, the smart one. "The Sohma family doesn't own a private jet, or a boat fit for that kind of distance." As they pondered the question, the small group left the Dunkin' Donuts and started toward home. On the way there, they walked on the boardwalk. Then they passed a candy store. (CLFBF: Cue random guy) Suddenly, a random guy popped up out of nowhere.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the random guy screamed.

"Wha--?!" Kyo looked startled, and his cat ears popped up.

"YOU ARE THE ONE MILLIONTH GROUP OF KIDS TO PASS BY THIS CANDY STORE AND NOT GO IN!!" the random guy screamed again, although this time it was a little closer to Kyo's sensitive kitty ears.

"Are you hyped up on the candy from this store or something?" Haru yelled back.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!!" the random guy screamed even louder.

Kyo was holding his cat ears flat against his head to that the guy wouldn't notice and so that they couldn't get damaged from all the screaming. "You counted the number of groups of kids that didn't come into the candy store?!" he yelped.

The was a very long awkward silence, during which the random guy bounced up and down, Momiji for once just stood there on the ground, Haru stared blankly, Yuki cocked an eyebrow, and Kyo smoldered.

"Any way..." the random guy seemed to have calmed down slightly. The group hoped it would last, but to no avail. "HERE'S YOUR PRIZE. A TRIP FOR FOUR TO...can I get a drum roll here please?" he yelled politely. A drum rolled by from the toy store next door.

"Wow..." Yuki sighed and shook his head.

The random guy pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! PUERTO RICE!"

"Don't you mean Puerto Rico?" Haru stared blankly at him, clearly trying to unnerve him.

"NO! I mean, YES!" The random guy was obviously at least slightly disturbed by Haru.

Kyo shoved out his hand and motioned to the guy. "Just gimme the tickets and we'll let you get back to your candy," He snapped. The random guy produced an envelope from his pocket, then proceeded to throw it at Kyo (who caught it) and bounced up 30 feet in the air, flipped 12 ½ times, landed on his head, got up, dusted himself off, and walked calmly back into the candy store.

"I'm scared," Momiji whimpered

"He's weird," Haru whispered.

"Yeah," Yuki agreed softly.

"Let's get out of here!" Kyo screamed.

Everybody ran for their lives, screaming. Except for Yuki and Haru, who just ran, Yuki pulling Haru on a rope so he wouldn't get lost (again). They arrived at Yuki's house in record time (**Or what probably would have been, if someone had been timing it**). They went in, took showers, and ate cold shiokara (**salted fish guts **(**Ewwww!**)).

**So? How was it? It was awesome, right? I'll do what I can to get this updated. I am having a sort of writer's block right now. Maybe it has to do with all this stupid Algebra stuff, or FACS stuff, or maybe frickin' Communications stuff.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter of...**

**Replaced by a Note****!**

**Bye! Review nicely!**  
**Luv, **  
**Lightkit**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	10. Ch 9 Lotus esprit

Replaced by a Note

By: Lightkit

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Okay, so last time, they got their tickets to Puerto Rice. I mean, Puerto Rico. Now they just have to get to the airport. I wonder how they'll do it. Wait, I don't need to wonder. I already know! Enjoy the story!**

**Remember, no more disclaimers! Okay fine, just this once.**

**I don't own any characters other than Random Guy and possible other Random Characters to come. XP I don't own Price Is Right or Hannah Montana either.**

Ch. 9- Return of Random Guy!

As soon as the group got back to Yuki's house, Momiji phoned Hatori. As soon as he picked up, Momiji started jabbering into the phone.

"Hi Hatori! Guess what?" Momiji babbled. "We found the note! We're going to P--!"

"What do you want?" Hatori got right to his point.

Momiji sniffed. "That was rude of you," he complained.

Hatori could be heard sighing over the phone. "You've never called me before, so I'm assuming this is urgent. So what is it exactly that you need?"

Yuki, not the one to be rude, interjected, gently taking the phone from Momiji. He gave him a piece of candy, which then occupied his entire attention.

"Hatori?" he said. "This is Yuki. We need a ride to the airport."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment."

Yuki looked slightly taken aback. "Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Look on the news," Hatori said blankly. "You'll figure it out."

Hatori hung up, causing Yuki to do the same. He walked over to the television set and flipped it on to News Channel 9. A blaring headline shouted in their faces.

"Self-driven car causes chaos!" Everybody in the room groaned.

"A black Honda Accord has been rampaging around the city since around 10 o'clock this morning," said the woman shown at the news desk. "When one looks through the front windshield, there is nothing there. A self-driving car on rampage, coming up on 9 News at noon."

Yuki flipped off the television and went to the kitchen to make lunch. After being kicked out by Kyo, he took to pacing in front of a tree in the backyard. As he ate the rice balls Kyo had made, Yuki pondered the problem of how to get to the airport. After a long time of Yuki pacing, Kyo fuming, Momiji running in circles, and Haru staring blankly at a squirrel, the tree under which Yuki was pacing rustled. Suddenly, out of the poufy, green mass of branches, popped… (CLFBF: Enter you-know-who!) THE RANDOM GUY!

"!" he screamed loudly. The man landed on his head (again), stood up calmly, brushed himself off, and started bouncing in an excited manner.

"Congratulations!" he cried, bouncing in a circle around Yuki.

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "Uh-oh. This can't be good."

Momiji hid behind Haru. "I'm scared again…"

"This is the one millionth time you've walked past this tree!" said the Random Guy, still bouncing.

"You counted?!" Kyo cried, outraged. "Again!?"

"Yup!" replied the Random Guy.

There was more bouncing from the Random Guy, more fuming Kyo, and more freaked out Momiji. Momiji ran into the house screaming, with Haru calmly walking after him. Kyo finally snapped.

"Gaahhhhhh!" he screamed, lunging at the random guy, who dodged out of the way.

"You can't catch me!" Random Guy teased.

Kyo started chasing the random guy around the backyard, and then they went in the house (**through the shoji screen of course!**). Out came Momiji, screaming bloody murder and completely destroying the door, and once again, Haru calmly walked after him. Suddenly there were a lot of thumping sounds and suddenly the random guy was flying through the air off the roof, screaming, "I'm high on !"

"Oops." Kyo followed the Random Guy off the edge of the roof. Kyo landed lightly on his feet, and Random Guy landed for the third time on his head. But this time he bounced right to his feet.

"As I was saying," Random Guy continued, "since you walked past that tree one million times, you get a prize!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Oh boy," he said, in a flat voice. "What's the prize this time?"

"It's… a brand new car!" Random Guy yelled Price Is Right style. As soon as he had said it, our random friend pulled on a random rope. The tree branches suddenly split, revealing a lotus esprit (**It's a really nice French car. Look it up on Google**). Even Haru allowed himself to gape, it was so amazing (**Not to mention convenient! XP**).

Yuki shook his head. "There's one problem," he said sadly. "I can't drive without an adult in the car."

Random Guy dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Not to worry dear boy! Here comes part two of the prize!"

Kyo face palmed himself. "Oh boy, what will it be next?"

Suddenly, a limousine pulled up. Out came…Hannah Montana (**I don't know if any of you like her, but I'm just borrowing her!**)! Haru stared absently at her as she pulled out a pillow. On top of it lay a small card, next to a set of shiny new keys. What was printed on the card, no one knew yet. She walked elegantly down the grass, holding the pillow high, balancing it perfectly. She stopped just in front of Yuki, and handed him the small card and the keys. She then turned and walked away, giving Haru a wink as she went. He gave her a wave, and Rin popped up behind him, slapped him (**HARD!!**), and disappeared.

Yuki stared at the card incredulously. "A driver's license?"

"Ah but not just any license!" Kyo said, imitating the Random Guy's manner. "This one will let you drive this car anytime, anywhere!"

"Precisely!" cried the Random Guy, slapping his hand onto Kyo's shoulder.

He peeled off the hand with two fingers. "Okay, that was creepy."

"Well let's give it a test drive, shall we?" Yuki grinned and shook the keys. Everyone cheered, and raced for seats.

"I call shotgun!" cried Momiji.

"Not if I get there first!" called Kyo.

"Too slow guys!" Haru grinned at them from the passenger seat. Yuki honked the horn.

"Would you two hurry up?" Yuki called. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to get to Puerto Rico soon!" Kyo and Momiji jumped in the back seat, Yuki gunned the engine and they roared off. No one noticed the maniacal grin on the Random Guy's face as they drove away.

**Dun, dun, dun! What the heck is wrong with the random guy? Will he kill them all? Does he have Tohru? WILL THEY ALL DIE? Mwahahahahaha! Oops, sorry you had to hear that… Anyway, this may be the last update until summer break starts. I'm having a little trouble with, um, you-know-who… and my internet connection… I am trying to write more, but it's hard to come up with genius! You all know that! Anyway, I'll try to do more typing.**

**Bye! Don't forget to review!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

**PS- REVIEW! JUST HIT THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	11. Ch 10 Airplane ride

Replaced by a Note

By Lightkit (Yay me!)

**Hi again! It's me! I'm finally able to get on the computer for an extended amount of time (a.k.a. before my father gets up! XP) anyway thanks to my reviewers. I'll have to make a hall of reviews soon… sorry! Randomness! This chapter is the airport and plane ride! C ya soon!**

Ch. 10- Airplane ride

After being pulled over four times for being underage, Yuki finally pulled in to the airport parking lot. They pulled their bags out of the trunk and caught a bus to the main terminal. Kyo scowled the entire time, and Momiji babbled to random people they met, including the customs guy, the two security guards, and the lady at the podium of their flight. Yuki nearly died of embarrassment, and Haru was too busy staring out the window to notice all the girls staring at him.

Once they were finally on the plane, Kyo was so angry that he nearly throttled the flight attendant. "Gah!" he gasped, throwing himself toward the aisle.

"Eek!" The woman shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Kyo!" Yuki exclaimed, yanking him back into his seat. "Please excuse him." He added to the flight attendant. "He's had a rather rough week."

"That's okay," she said, eyes wide, hands slowly lowering back to her sides. "Just keep him from trying to kill me please!" she added hysterically

Haru leaned into the view of the flight attendant from his window seat. "Will do, lady," he said, giving a small salute.

Reassured by the muscular Haru, the flight attendant gave them their complimentary snacks and drinks and left. Haru had grape soda and peanuts, Kyo had orange soda and mixed nuts, Yuki had white grape juice and Momiji had milk, and they shared a box lunch. The rest of the flight went uneventfully. Well, mostly. When Kyo got up to go to the bathroom midflight, there were four people in front of him. Kyo got so frustrated that he eventually tried to get up to the front.

"D—n," Kyo cursed, shaking his head. "What does a guy have to do to get to the bathroom on this Akito d—ned plane?!"

The guy just in front of him turned and looked over his shoulder. "Wait in line maybe?" he suggested scathingly.

"Jeez buddy, cool down," The man two people in front of him said roughly.

"Yeah Kyo!"

"Fine." Kyo fumed in silence for a minute before he realized something.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Who was that? Who said my name?"

"Not me!" said the man in front of Kyo.

"Not I!" shrugged the man three people in front of Kyo.

"Me!" said the Random Guy, who stood in front of the guy who stood in front of Kyo.

"Okay if none of you—hey it's you!" Kyo narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Random Guy.

"Yeah me!" Random Guy nodded happily.

By this time, Haru and Yuki had gotten up from their seats. They politely asked for Kyo to cut in front of the rest of the people in line. Since the poor men in line were very scared of him by this point, that wasn't a problem. After getting Kyo, who had an aisle seat, to switch seats with Haru, who had a window seat (**which placed him in a perfect place for the girls to view him! XD**), Yuki and Momiji were able to restrain him, since it was a three-wide seat. (**There should be a diagram at the end if you want to check that out.**)

The plane landed in Luis Munoz Marin International Airport. The astonished Sohmas, who had never been to a tropical island before, watched out the window as the scenery flowed by. As the plane taxied to the gate, each Sohma boy grabbed their bags from underneath the seats in front of them, and unbuckled their seat belts so as to be ready to be the first ones off.

As soon as they got off that plane, Yuki rushed everyone to his esprit, which had been flown over in the belly of the plane. They rushed, or as much as they could rush without being pulled over seven more times for underagedness, to the Holiday inn. Tomorrow they would head over to the Dunkin' Donuts down at Playa del Aguadilla.

**Well, the Random Guy pops up again. Will he pop up next chapter? Or will there be a new person? OR WILL THEY ALL DIE?! See ya next time! Oh yeah, I made up the Playa del Aguadilla thing, since I can't remember what the real name of the beach was. Most of the rest of the Puerto Rico stuff will be real though.**

**Bye!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**

**PS- REVIEW! Hit the button, hit the button, and hit the button!**

**PPS- Here's the diagram of the plane seats-**

**It was (H K Y M -- --). Then after the switch it was (K Y M H -- --)**

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION. IT IS NO LONGER IN SCRIPT FORMAT.**


	12. HALL OF REVIEWING FAME!

Replaced By a Note

**HALL OF REVIEWING FAME!**

Presented by: Lightkit (YAY that's me!)

**Hiya everybody! Sorry about the break in the story! I just can't get my cogs rolling lately. Anyway, this is the hall of reviewing fame where I show everyone who reviewed for what chapter and the prizes that it comes with!**

1. Prologue reviewers

_MurasakiNeko13_

_tigersim1_

_CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan_

_Kyonkichi-san_

_kibamaru87_

All the Prologue reviewers get…um…a virtual 20 dollar Coldstone Creamery gift card!

(Throws cards) WHOOT!

2. Ch 1- She's gone! reviewers

_MurasakiNeko13_

_tigersim1_

_CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan_

_kibamaru87_

_nami4027_

All the Ch. 1 reviewers get a…hmm…a…virtual zodiac ornament set!

YAY!

4. Ch 2- Bell Tower reviewers

_tigersim1_

_CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan_

_Kyonkichi-san_

_kibamaru87_

_Juke-Ely_

All the Ch 2 reviewers get a virtual bouquet of whatever flower they choose! (throws bouquets) YES!

5. Ch 3- Bad Day and a Bell reviewers

_Kyonkichi-san_

For my only Ch 3 reviewer, I have 6, 12-meter wide cookies! Enjoy (throws cookies)!

6. Ch 4- The Movies and a Chance Meeting reviewers

_milibloom_

_massie_

_kibamaru87_

_Kyonkichi-san_

Ch 4 reviewers get the (un)official Replaced by a Note computer game! Control Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Shigure, Haru, and Momiji as they try to find Tohru! (throws unbreakable, unscratchable disks) Have Fun!

7. Ch 5- The Clue and the Wait reviewers

_kibamaru87_

_Kyonkichi-san_

_Kyki- The Late Night Writer_

_UltimateShipper2008_

_PR Princess_

_kagome102694_

For Ch 5 reviewers, we have virtual copies of all 23 Fruits Basket books! (throws book sets) Start reading! Oh yeah, thank you to massie for telling PR Princess about my story!

8. Ch 6- Flashback and the Next Riddle reviewers

_CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan_

_kibamaru87_

_Kyki- The Late Night Writer_

_Juke-Ely_

_tigersim1_

_xcheesexwafflesx_

_BunBun-Zarkelador_

_Kyonkichi-san_

_massie_

_milibloom_

_PR Princess_

This must have the most reviewers so far! So I'm giving each of the Ch 6 reviewers a pan full of my secret recipe chocolate chip cookies! BTW, they are square cookies baked in a 13x9 pan. Here you go! (Gives out trays) Please eat them!

9. Ch 7- Who Can Figure Out the Note? reviewers

_massie_

_kibamaru87_

_tigersim1_

_Kyonkichi-san_

_Kyki- The Late Night Writer_

Everybody for Ch 7 gets a virtual Furuba Sims game! Enjoy! (Throws disks)

10. Ch 8- Puerto Rice? reviewers

_PR Princess_

_Rena the pirate jedi wizard_

_Kyonkichi-san_

EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED CH 8 GETS FREE (virtual) DUNKIN' DONUTS FOR A YEAR!

11. Ch 9- Lotus Esprit reviewers

_Kyki- The Late Night Writer_

_._

_PR Princess_

_massie_

_Kyonkichi-san_

_Rena the pirate jedi wizard_

_nami4027_

_CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan_

_kibamaru87_

_BunBun-Zarkelador_

Along with unofficials

_Amber and captain obvious_

These people get framed (virtual) pictures of Yuki in his Lotus Esprit. (Tosses pics) Have fun!

12. Ch 10- Airplane ride reviewers

_PR Princess_

_._

_BunBun-Zarkelador_

_MurasakiNeko13_

_kibamaru87_

Along with anonymous,

_Ellanna_

Ch 10 reviewers get a virtual Furuba alarm clock! It plays the theme song when it's time to get up and watch! (Throws alarm clocks) Wake up and watch Fruits Basket!

BIG thanks to kibamaru87, who reviewed every chapter except 8 and 3. Thanks kibamaru! XD

The next chapter should be up as soon as I can think of what will happen. I'm thinking of sending Momiji up in a fighter plane! Anyway, see ya soon!

Luv,

Lightkit


	13. Ch 11 Finally! We found it!

Replaced by a Note

By Lightkit (Yay me!)

**Hello faithful readers! I know you haven't heard much from me (unless I happen to have been reviewing your stories), but that's the pressure of nerd school. Either way, I do so apologize to my readers, and hope that you will not hunt me down. **** But thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapters, and special thanks to those of you who are actually hanging in there with my random updates. I have a lot planned for this story, and shall not let it go totally to waste.**

**Thank you to Feelin SPAZTIC, massie, PR Princess, YouGotsToLoveMe-, BunBun-Zarkelador, Ellanna, MurasakiNeko13, and kibamaru87 for your reviews from the last chapter!  
**

Massie- don't worry! You'll find out! Eventually. XD  
Ellanna- Oh believe me, we will be seeing a LOT of Random Guy throughout this story! XD

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Maybe random guy, but otherwise not.**

Ch. 11- Finally we found it!

None of the boys slept very well that night. They tossed and turned in their hotel beds, imagining what might have happened or be happening to their precious flower.

The next morning, after Yuki finally woke up, they drove over to the Dunkin' Donuts by Playa del Aguadilla. Momiji, being the quickest, leaped right over the door as soon as Yuki parked. He darted inside while Yuki, Kyo, and Haru got out of the car. Immediately, his sharp eyes saw the note sitting on a chair at a table by the window. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru walked in the door as Momiji sat down at the table. Yuki nodded to Kyo and Haru, and proceeded to get in line to buy their donuts and drinks, whilst the cat and ox joined Momiji at the table.

Yuki had to wait in line to order their food, and Kyo was getting impatient. He drummed his fingers on the table, glaring silently down at them while he rested his chin in his hand. Haru stared blankly out the window, not noticing all the women and girls staring at him. Momiji, who couldn't stand the quiet, began to tap his foot, and babble about anything that came to his mind to Haru, who wasn't really paying any attention to what Momiji was saying.

When Yuki finally brought the donuts and drinks to the table, Kyo grabbed his glazed donut and said, "You sure took your time. Now can we please open the d—n envelope to see where we have to go next?!"

Yuki glared at Kyo as he handed Haru his vanilla donut with chocolate frosting and Momiji his Triple chocolate donut with sprinkles. "Well, excuse me for taking so long you majesty, but I had to wait my turn like everyone else." He took a bite out of his glazed donut, chewed, swallowed, and said, "Now, let's see what's next." He carefully opened the envelope, and held his breath as he pulled out a photo. He blinked twice as his face blanched, and laid it in the center of the table for the rest of them to see. Kyo, Momiji, and Haru leaned in and saw Tohru.

She lay slumped against a wall, suspended by manacles clamped around her delicate, white wrists. Her hair, which had been lustrous and full, now splayed, tangled and dirty, across her back like a fan. Her pale arms were laced with dark bruises, her shirt and skirt were tattered and entire pieces were ripped from the fabric. Her face alone lay untouched, her chin resting against her chest as she lay unconscious.

Kyo growled low and deep, his hands clenching into fists as he glared at the picture. Haru tensed, eyes narrowing angrily, struggling to rein in his dark side. Momiji squeaked in horror, his eyes wide and his hands over his mouth. Yuki reached over and flipped the picture so the image would no longer stare at them. He reached back into the envelope to pull out the piece of paper that had their next riddle. It read:

Standing guard over San Juan since 1589,

All of those that I defend consider me benign.

My enemies at sea say nay, I'm horrid at my best.

I'd rather be completely destroyed than be a pirate's nest.

Housing soldiers day and night, standing by the sea,

This here riddle might leave you stumped,

But your next one lies with me.

**I'll leave it at that. So what do you think of this one? Figure this one out, and you'll get a virtual, 10ft long chocolate bar. It's really not that hard.**

**I will say this again. I apologize for my infrequent and sporadic updates. It is rare that I get time to type chapters. OH! Before I forget…CLFBF and I have a deal of sorts. Once I update, she must update too. Now, go nag CLFBF!!!**

**Otherwise, please press the review button! And I will do my best to update ASAP!**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**


	14. Ch 12 El Morro

Replaced by a Note

By Lightkit (Yay me!)

**Hey y'all! XD Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been very busy. I'm out of school now, so I should be able to write and update a little more frequently…hopefully.**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews from the last chapter! The correct answer to the riddle was Fort San Felipe del Morro! Or just el Morro for short. StyloLove was the only person to get it right, but MACHOxMAN and Lilac Rose6 tried. So I'm going to be nice. The three of you who tried each get a 10ft long chocolate bar. ****Enjoy! XP**

**massie: Fruits Basket isn't on anymore, but if you go on funimation's website, they'll say when other shows are on.**

**brigee-chan: You'll find out later! XP Just keep reading.**

**YouGotsToLoveMe- You're welcome. And thanks for the support.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Maybe random guy, but otherwise not.**

14. Ch. 12- El Morro

A quick online search on the hotel's computer proved to be all Yuki needed to find their next destination.

"Fort San Felipe del Morro," he said. "Completed in 1589, built to defend the small port of San Juan; this matches the information given in the riddle." He looked back over his shoulder. "So we'll go there and search for the next note. We're leaving now." Before anyone had a chance to protest, Yuki had closed the internet window and walked out the front door to the car.

The rest of the boys looked at each other and didn't say anything. Kyo rolled his eyes and said, standing up from where he was sitting on the couch, "Let's go guys. He'll leave us behind otherwise." Momiji and Haru jumped up and followed Kyo out to the car, worried not only about Yuki's strange, somber behavior, but about how they'll find a piece of paper in a for that big.

An hour of driving later, the four Sohma boys stood at the entrance to the 16th century fort, staring at the six levels of defense. Yuki shook his head and sighed, "Cone on then." He walked forward, continuing, "We should split up. Momiji and I will take the bottom three floors." He spun on his heel, walking backwards to look at the other boys who were following closely. "Kyo, you and Haru will take the upper three. Got it?"

Momiji nodded and ran ahead, already excited and bouncing. Haru ambled ahead at his own pace. Kyo gave Yuki a concerned look, and jogged after Haru. Yuki sighed again, and pulled out the picture of Tohru that they had received last time. His sad eyes hardened as he looked at the picture, as did his resolve to find Tohru. He put the picture back into his pocket, and strode through the level to the stairs. He was gonna find that note.

- An hour and a half later -

"Man this is hopeless!" Kyo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "We looked everywhere! Under all the tables!"

"Kyo," Haru said quietly.

"In the brochure racks! In the d**n gift shop!"

"Kyo," Haru said again, louder. He stood inside one of the watchtowers that dotted the edge of the main battery, looking up toward the sloping roof.

"We even looked inside that stupid cannon on display for Akito's sake!"

"KYO!"

"What?"

"I found it." Haru reached up and pulled a small colored envelope from where it was duct taped to where the roof met the side of the tower.

Kyo ran over, screeching, "What? Lemme see that!" He grabbed the envelope straight out of Haru's hands. He flipped it over in his hand, and read 'Tohru Honda' printed in delicate handwriting on the outside. "Oh yeah, this is it," he murmured. Turning to Haru he said, "Call Yuki. We've got another riddle to decrypt."

Yuki and Momiji walked around the bottom floors for hours. They ended up on the water battery looking out at the harbor entrance. "Well," Yuki sighed, sitting down, "we didn't find it. I hope that Kyo and Haru had better luck than we did."

Momiji nodded and sat down, hanging his legs over the edge, dangling them above the sea sprayed rocks. "They probably did. If we didn't find it on our levels, they must have found it on theirs."

Quiet settled over them, and both young men simply stared out over the crashing waves, absorbed in his own thoughts. Both jumped when Yuki's phone rang, and Yuki had to pull Momiji away from the edge where he was about to fall off before he answered. "Hello?" Yuki held it to his ear. "Yes. Yes. Okay, we're on our way." Yuki snapped the phone closed, and turned to Momiji, who waited with wide eyes. "They've got it," he said, nodding. "Let's go."

- Later –

They sat at a round table, the envelope sitting innocently in the center. Momiji watched it somberly, fear glowing in his childlike eyes. Haru looked straight out bored, staring blankly. Yuki watched it with a guarded expression, whilst Kyo's orange eyes smoldered with suppressed anger.

Five minutes passed in this manner.

"So," Haru said, breaking the silence. "Shall I open it?" Yuki nodded, not saying anything. Haru reached over and grabbed the envelope ripping it open in one smooth movement. He tipped it over, and its contents spilled out onto the table. A small piece of folded paper sat half open, and the gold locket they had given her for her birthday a few months ago lay splayed across the glass table. Both of the windows were broken, and it barely hung on its hinge, and in fact broke in two as Yuki picked it up to examine it further. What they saw with horror in their eyes though, was that the locket was smudged with a substance that, upon examination, could only be blood.

They sighed in relief; at least it wasn't _covered_ in blood. It wasn't all too bad this time. Yuki delicately lifted the broken locket and placed it in a Ziploc bag that they brought for whatever they got of Tohru's back. So far, it held the locket, the shoe, the lock of hair, and the picture.

Kyo grabbed the note while Yuki put the bag away. He unfolded it and read it aloud:

Where jets and planes once took to the skies,

is where the next riddle hidden lies.

I hope you're ready, you realize,

one of you will learn to fly.

**So there you have it. Hopefully they won't fill the bag up, right? XP**

**What will happen next? Where are they going? Just wait 'til next time to find out. Or do your research. XP Tell me the right answer and you get…a virtual model of el Morro! It's actually a really cool place to go actually.  
Anyway, review! You know you want to…. XD**

**Luv,**

**Lightkit**


End file.
